


A Raven's Remembrance

by rosegukk



Series: Drabble Delights [2]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Hufflepuff!Zelo, Ravenclaw!Reader, Very cute and soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:18:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegukk/pseuds/rosegukk
Summary: Prompt -Coffee: My character will be hyped up on coffee and pester yours.Zelo asks you to help him study.





	A Raven's Remembrance

You had just begun to dig into your plate of breakfast when the reverberation of your name echoed through the Great Hall. You flinched; you would know that voice anywhere, and the inevitable questions from the boy that would follow. The other Ravenclaws around you looked up at the sudden intrusion of their studying, giving you questioning looks before returning to their spells.

“Hey,” you hear from behind, “didn’t you hear me call you?”

You sighed and turned around in your seat, resigning yourself to the fact that you would be eating cold eggs again.

“I think the entire Hall heard you, Junhong.”

The Hufflepuff ducked his head and clamped a hand over his mouth, “Was I that loud?”

You nod your head and straighten out your robe. “What do you need this early? You should be eating breakfast.”

Junhong moves to your side and squeezes himself next to you, earning himself a threat to be turned into a goblet from the disgruntled Ravenclaw. You exchange an apologetic glance with the student before focusing back on Junhong.

“I had a few cups of coffee,” he said, grabbing your hand with both of his.

You raised an eyebrow. “A few?” you mumbled.

“Please, help me with Herbology today. NEWTs are coming up, so I need to study, but I still have to write twelve scrolls on the Medicinal Applications of Khella. I can only come up with four.” 

“Honestly, Junhong, why did you tell Professor Sprout you would sit for the NEWT if you’re this far behind? At this rate, I might as well sit for it, too.”

“So you’ll help?” he asked, eyes lighting up with that familiar sparkle of hope.

Another sigh heaved its way out through your nostrils. “Yeah, come on.”

—

You sit in the overstuffed chair in the Hufflepuff common room, golden streams of sunlight comfortably warming your spot. The warmth, coupled with the rhythmic flow of Junhong’s voice as he read his completed scrolls had your eyelids drooping. There was a pause as Junhong scratched out a word with his quill and scribbled something else.

The common room was as familiar to you as the one in Ravenclaw tower. Countless hours had been spent much like this over the course of your Hogwarts education. The boy, as bright as the yellow that adorned his robes and as warm as the sunlight that filled the room, had become an unexpected friend. You let your mind wander back to the first time you had met Junhong on the train before the start of your first year. His toad had found its way into your compartment and the frazzled boy was eternally grateful to you for halting its escape out of the window.

A smile spread slowly across your lips—you remembered feeling slightly disappointed after being sorted into different Houses (Junhong hadn’t wanted to let go of your hand before being called for sorting, too nervous to stand in front of the crowded Hall). However, that didn’t stop him from finding you during every waking moment.

“How does that sound?”

Junhong’s question breaks you from your old memories.

“It’s great, Junhong. You’re a much better writer than you give yourself credit for.”

The compliment dusts his cheeks with color—a habit you had grown quite fond of.

“Should we take a break and eat?” he asked.

You glanced at the watch on your wrist, “We still have some time before dinner. Let’s grab a quick nap instead,” you said around a yawn.

Junhong smiled, moving around the low coffee table to your chair. “Scooch over.”

You shifted to the side, making room for Junhong to sit down. He plopped down with a sigh, the tenseness in his shoulders melting away. His arm finds its way around you and he pulls you back to him, tucking you into his side. You press your cheek against his chest and allow his heartbeat to lull you back into warm memories.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading~ Please comment and/or leave kudos if you enjoyed reading this ♡


End file.
